Not so easy being the best
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: Bella is an A-Circut 3day eventer in english riding. the cullens start riding where she does. will sparks fly? cannon pairings. AU AH & OOC. Like I've said, I stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

What Luck, Red

**A/N: Okay, so this is another one of my stories...duh! Bella is an English rider...it's not hard to understand...but if you have any questions about riding terminology that I didn't explain/you didn't get my explanation, please feel free to ask. **

**Oh, and right now, they're all 13/14/15 years old; they're going to get older as the story goes on, though.**

**Disclaimer: SMOA and anything else I have used... as in Lauren Brooke, the barn I ride at.... you get the idea...**

_1,2,1,2....jump! _ I thought, as I jumped my horse, Sonja, short for: My Baby Doll, Sonjador. We had just completed a two-foot-six-inch oxer. (**See profile for image on what it looks like**)

"Good girl, Sonja, baby," I crooned to her.

"Very nice, Bella, I think you're done for the day," said my trainer, Jennifer, well, Ms. Jennifer is what I called her, at least.

"Okay, thanks bye, Ms. Jennifer."

"Bye, Bella."

So I took Sonja to the barn and untacked her. Since I lived in the ever-rainy Forks, Washington, it rarely ever got warm enough that she would sweat a lot, so there wasn't a need to sponge her off. So I just groomed her off and returned her to her stall. I walked out of her stall to see one of the stable hands, and one my best friends, Red.

"Hey, Red," I said.

He turned around. "Hey, Bella," he said. "How was Sonja today?"

"Great!" I said. "She sailed over the oxer today."

"How tall?"

"Two feet, and six inches," I replied proudly.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's really good, Bella!"

"Thanks," I said.

"What's all of this 'oh, I'm so proud' business?" asked another stable hand, Ty. He, too, was another one of my best friends. There were four stable hands in all, and they were my best friends. But, all of them were guys, so I didn't hang out with girls much. I had one "girlfriend," named Angela, but that's really it. I'm not a stable hand, even though I hang out with them and help them work, but I'm in the "group."

"Nothing, besides little Bella here got Sonja over the two-six oxer," said Red.

"Really?" asked Ty. "Wow, that's really terrific!"

"Thanks," I said bashfully.

Then the other two stable hands, Nick and Logan, walked over.

"I heard what happened, great job, squirt!" said Nick.

"Yeah, that's amazing!" said Logan, picking me up into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Thanks, I'm so happy that Sonja heals so fast." Just two months ago, Sonja had tried to jump over that same oxer but crashed into it. I fell off right before, so I wasn't hurt too badly, but Sonja had broken her leg. She has healed really fast, and had conquered the jump.

"Oh, Bella, there are a couple of families here, and Ms. Jennifer wanted to know if you would show them around," said Nick.

"Yeah, sure, can you give me a little background information?" I asked.

"Sure, read this:" he handed me five folders.

**Student Information:**

**Student: Mary Alice Cullen (prefers 'Alice')**

**Age: 14**

**Date of Birth: 6/20/95**

**Height: 4' 9"**

**Weight: 81 lbs**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**School: Forks High School**

**Home Phone #: (360) 449-9671**

**Cell Phone #: (360) 286 – 4319**

**Mother: Esme Cullen**

**Cell #: (360) 289 – 4241**

**Work #: (360) 115 – 7346**

**Father: Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**Cell# (360) 174 – 6923**

**Work #: (360) 129 – 3201**

**Student: Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Age: 14**

**Date of Birth: 6/20/95**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 125lbs**

**Hair Color: Bronze**

**Eye Color: Green**

**School: Forks High School**

**Home Phone #: (360) 449 – 9671**

**Cell Phone #: (360) 209 – 5032**

**Mother: Esme Cullen**

**Cell #: (360) 289 – 4241**

**Work #: (360) 115 – 7346**

**Father: Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**Cell# (360) 174 – 6923**

**Work #: (360) 129 – 3201**

**Student: Emmett McCarty Cullen**

**Age: 15**

**Date of Birth: 4/24/94**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 151 lbs**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**School: Forks High School**

**Home Phone #: (360) 449-9671**

**Cell Phone #: (360) 339 – 9410**

**Mother: Esme Cullen**

**Cell #: (360) 289 – 4241**

**Work #: (360) 115 – 7346**

**Father: Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**Cell# (360) 174 – 6923**

**Work #: (360) 129 – 3201**

**Student: Jasper Whitlock Hale**

**Age: 15**

**Date of Birth: 12/15/94**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 127 lbs**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Home Phone #: (360) 134 – 7317**

**Cell Phone #: (360) 195 – 7301**

**Mother: Charlotte Hale**

**Cell #: (360) 830 – 2976**

**Work #: (360) 196 – 1835**

**Father: Peter Hale**

**Cell #: (360) 291 – 4583**

**Student: Rosalie Lillian Hale**

**Age: 15**

**Date of Birth: 12/15/94**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 108 lbs**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Home Phone #: (360) 134 – 7317**

**Cell Phone #: (360) 9085 – 1034**

**Mother: Charlotte Hale**

**Cell #: (360) 830 – 2976**

**Work #: (360) 196 – 1835**

**Father: Peter Hale**

**Cell #: (360) 291 – 4583**

**(A/N: None of these numbers are real! Only the area code is.)**

"Some family," I said.

The guys nodded their heads.

"See ya," I said.

"Bye, Bella," said the guys.

I walked out of the barn in my breeches, tall boots, and the academy's riding shirt. Personally, I never understood why we had to wear this – I would prefer jeans, a t-shirt, ad jodhpurs, but I guess it is a good idea now, because I had to make a good impression.

As I stepped out, I saw two families – the Cullens and the Hales, obviously.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Bella, welcome to Magnolia Riding Academy."

"Hello, Bella, I am Carlisle, and my family, the Cullens," he said, gesturing to the woman and children around him. "And these are our friends, the Hales," he then gestured to the family near him.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. "I am the one who is going to give your children a tour of the barn. Do they have a lesson today?"

"Yes, at three-o'-clock," answered Carlisle.

"Alright, see you then,"

"Bye," said the Cullen and Hale kids. Then they walked off with me.

"Okay, so you know my name, and I think I know you all," I said.

"Alright then, guess," said the tall, brawny one.

"Okay, you're Emmett McCarty Cullen," I said.

"Lucky guess," he muttered.

I laughed. Then I looked at the pixie-looking one. "You're Mary Alice Cullen, but you like Alice, right?"

She nodded and blinded me with her smile.

Then I looked at the Adonis-like bronze-haired one. "You're Edward Anthony Cullen."

He nodded.

"Then I looked at the blonde-haired Hale twins. "You're Jasper Whitlock Hale, and you're Rosalie Lillian Hale," I guessed.

They nodded.

"Alright then, let's ditch this Popsicle stand, and get to it!"

"Bellsies, are the new kids here yet?" asked Logan, with his quiet, but booming voice.

"Yes, Logan, they are, but don't scare them, at least, not yet," I replied.

He laughed and kept on walking.

"Sorry," I said. "That's Logan, one of the stable hands."

The nodded but looked a bit weirded out.

"Okay, so the major rules are: no running, no screaming, and don't goof off in a way that could be dangerous to either the horses, or yourself."

"Okay," they all said. Then they looked pointedly at Emmett.

Then I led them to the tack room

"This is where all the tack and feed is kept. There's nothing really here to see. We're going to see the horses next, but a lot of them aren't here. They're at the Sedge Hill horse show."

"Why aren't you there?" asked Alice.

"Because my horse got injured two months ago, and isn't in show shape yet."

"I'm sorry," said Edward. Gosh, he was gorgeous.

"It's no biggie. Do you guys want to see her?"

"Sure," answered Edward for them.

So I walked them over to Sonja – my A-circuit three-day eventing horse. I wasn't about to tell them that the other reason that I didn't compete in those shows was because I was too good for them. But they'll find out soon enough...

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure if I was all too excited about starting Horseback Riding. But then I saw our "guide."

Her beauty was indescribable.

Not only is she gorgeous, but she also truly loves horses, especially her horse, Sonja.

I tried to be attentive, but in truth, I could barely keep my eyes off of her.

I think that the gang saw that – well, I _know_ that Alice did. She didn't miss anything.

I saw Alice looking at me with expectant eyes.

I rolled mine at her.

But then I heard about why Bella couldn't go to the show today. I couldn't believe the devotion she had for her horse.

Or maybe I was a bit biased...already.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review and give me ideas!!!!**

**Thanks bunches, my Loverlies,**

**Lissie**


	2. Chapter 2

You're _What_, Bella?! PART I

**A/N: This is where they find out "what" Bella really is...or really, how good she really is...**

**This chapter's song: 1,2,3,4 by the Plain Whit T's – it's so sweet!**

**Disclaimer: SMOA!!! Except that I own Sonja...in this book....**

BPOV:

I had just finished giving the tour to the new kids, and there was still a good hour and a half left until their lesson.

"Okay, so that's all, you can look around, but don't go into the paddocks, or stalls, ask before you pet horses, don't go directly behind them, and don't goof off. If you follow those simple rules, then I think you'll be fine."

"Won't you stay?" asked Alice.

"I actually have to exercise Sonja," I said. "I need to get her back into shape if I want to be able to compete her in the next A-cir – next show," I quickly caught myself, and luckily, they didn't seem to notice.

"Then may we watch you?" asked Edward.

"I suppose," I said.

Then Red passed by.

"Hey, Red," I called.

"Yeah?" asked Red.

"I'm gonna jump Miss Thang (**A/N: "pet name" for her horse**) higher, can you help me out?"

"Yeah, sure, Bellarina," he joked.

I fake-punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww," he whined. "Whaddya do that for?"

"Oh, stop your whining," I told him. "You don't see me whining when I take a spill on a horse, do ya?"

"No," he said, defeated.

Then Red and I burst into laughs.

"I'm gonna tack up Sonja, I hear Bruno over there is a trouble maker. You'd better keep an eye on him," I drawled, pointing to Emmett.

By that time, everyone, including the Cullens and Hales were cracking up.

Then I walked to Sonja's stall and tacked her up.

"Just a quick exercise," I whispered to her.

Then I went out to the ring with the rest behind me.

I headed to the indoor arena – the only empty one, and I was lucky, it was cool. Perfect for this shockingly warm April afternoon, it wasn't at all the norm for Forks, one of the rainiest towns in the world no doubt.

I mounted Sonja and walked her around the arena once, and then I started to trot.

...

Once I had warmed up, I motioned for Red. He got the message.

"How high?" he asked.

"Two-six, vertical," I answered.

He had undying faith in me, so he put it up.

I mad a hunter's circle (**A/N: a hunter's circle is a circle at the canter before you start jumping. Not only is this a sign of respect, but you also can fix any flaws during that time**) and we cantered flawlessly over it.

Everyone watching was completely silent; probably not want to distract Sonja or me.

"Higher?" asked Red.

"Yes, three foot – oxer."

So he set it up and once again, we flew over it perfectly.

Red started clapping. "Rider's finesse, you've got it," he said. (**A/N: Rider's Finesse: making riding look easy to the onlooker; making it look ask if the spectator could jump on your horse at that moment and do exactly what you just did...but as all riders know, the finesse is nothing like the real deal...it tough! Okay, I'm done...for now..**.)

That was a huge compliment. Having rider's finesse...that is the dream of every rider.

"Do you think I should go any higher?" I asked him.

He walked up to Sonja and checked her to look at her leg.

"She's perfectly sound. How about a three-six, a course, then cool down," he offered.

"Sounds perfect," I said.

So he set up the jump – three feet and six inches.

"We can do this, girl," I said to Sonja.

_1,2,1,2 jump!_ I thought...

**A/N: haha – like I would be so cruel as to leave you hanging...carry on.**

And Sonja, just like the babysitter she is to me, took care of me through it all and didn't let me fall.

"Wonderful job, girl!" I praised her immensely.

Red had already started to set up the course.

When he finished, he explained the rules to me.

"Okay, so you'll do a hunter's circle, right outside, left diagonal, left outside, right diagonal, tracking to the right. (**A/N: from now on, please ask if you don't understand something, I can explain much better if I'm not trying to get a story done and explain at the same time, thanks**)

So I followed Red's instructions and I attempted to accomplish it.

And I did.

Every lead was perfect; no jump was rushed, or jumped too late...perfection.

"Bellarina, I think we can say that Sonja is officially sound," said Red.

"I agree," I said.

I walked Sonja around a few times then dismounted. I led her into the barn, untacked her, groomed her, and put her back into her stall.

The Cullen and Hale kids came up to me.

"You were amazing!" they all said.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

Then they all went to look at the horses. I went into Sonja's stall. To sit with her.

APOV:

Something isn't right. I can feel it. No average horseback rider can recover that quickly. So I suppose it's time for Alice, me, to do some looking around.

I walked into the tack room, and on the bulletin board, I saw the Sedge Hill show schedule. I looked, and I didn't see any jump courses that she did for her age group.

So she's better then them? I have to tell the others! Wait – I'll check with Bella first.

So I walked over to her. "Bella? May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she said.

"Is the only reason you didn't go to Sedge Hill because of your horse?"

She took a deep breath. "Alice, can you keep a secret?"

I nodded my head.

Then she started. "I started to ride horses when I was two...wait – maybe it was a year and a half, I don't remember, but anyways, I seemed to have a gift for it. I progressed so greatly within the next couple of years, my parents decided to buy me a horse.

"I got Sonja when I was six, she was just a yearling, but I had such a gift, that I only needed some help with my trainer, Ms. Jennifer. She was such a good filly, and took care of me so well. When she was two, I started to train her under saddle and bridle. She was tremendous. And by the time she was three, I could already ride her very well, she was barely green.

"Over the years we've worked together, our bond has grown stronger. That's why the accident happened, you know. She didn't want to disappoint me, so she took a jump she knew she couldn't do. But she did it anyway, for me.

"But now, I suppose you could say I live out here. I come here early in the morning, and leave late at night, sometimes, if old man Ragsdale lets me, I sleep over in the spare house which is, ironically enough, right near Sonja's stall. I won't bother you with much else, but please, no one besides you, the guys, my trainer and parents know this. Not even the other barn kids know. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell."

"Of course not!" I said. How could I have ever thought of telling the other without her permission?!

"But you know," I said. "Everyone in my family – and the Hales – can keep secrets."

"Do you think I should tell them?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said. "I'll go and get them."

So she flitted off to get them.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R please, my loverlies!!! And please, don't hesitate to ask questions in your reviews, I'll be more then happy to answer them!!!**

**LOL (lots of love)**

**Lissie**

**P.S. Sorry if the title on the drop menu says 'no tears allowed' mistake...but if it doesn't...forget i even wrote this!**


	3. Chapter 3

You're _What_, Bella?! Part II

**A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THIS!!!! THERE HAS BEEN SO MUCH GOING ON LATELY, BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS, I PROMISE! Now all of the Cullens and Hales are going to know about Bella's life with the horses! I have dedicated this wholeee chapter to just that!**

**Normal disclaimer**

* * *

BPOV:

So all of them were sitting around me like they were Kindergarteners and I was their teacher. I knew that this was going to have to happen sooner or later, but I was hoping for the latter instead of the former. But as they say, there's no time like the present, so I better get to it.

"So," I began nervously. "What would you like me to start with?"

"The very beginning," Alice said.

"Alright I said. But I suppose, for all of your sakes, with more detail."

"Sounds good," Rosalie said.

"Okay then. Seeing that horses have been around me, well, I have been around them, for my whole life, I'll just tell you my life's story."

They all laughed. Emmett's was the loudest. His deep, booming laugh was enough to scatter the pigeons. But yet again, walking would scatter the pigeons.

"I was born in this city, town, whatever you would like to call it. Both of my parents, Charlie and Renee, have been around horses all of their lives, too. And by the time I was two, two and a half, I don't precisely remember, I began to actually ride by myself. I rode my parents' pony, Barbie. Well, Barbie was bought for me as a baby shower.

"A while after I had started riding Barbie and I was more or less going solo, they saw that even at the age that I was I had a gift for riding. I continued to ride Barbie for the next few years, and when my parents saw that my knack was not just a fluke, they decided to buy me a horse of my own. The only reason that they didn't buy me a horse of my own was, besides the fact that they wanted to see if my gift wasn't a fluke, they also wanted me to grow up some. They wanted me to be stronger than I was at the time. I was only about three, too, so they wanted me to be more responsible and at least a little more mature.

"My parents watched me handle and care for Barbie constantly. They saw how well I cared for Barbie. I doted on her and cherished her, but I also learned strength. Ponies are famous for being very, very stubborn, but I learned to control her and show her that she wouldn't get away with anything she shouldn't be doing when I was around. But I wasn't mean to her. I only hit her when it was _absolutely necessary_ and even then, it was more of a firm pat.

"My parents bought Sonja for me when I was six. She was only a yearling, and it was unheard of to have a child train a horse. But with my gift, I was able to. But I wouldn't have been able to, not without the help of my marvelous trainer, Ms. Jennifer, of course. Sonja was an amazing filly; she took care of me so well it was like she was my baby sitter horse. I now know that she really is. She was so tremendously amazing.

"When she was two, I started to train her under saddle and bridle. She took to it better than anyone could have ever guessed or imagined. She wasn't too feisty, but she had spirit, which was a good thing. I didn't want her giving in without at least a little bit of a fight.

"By the time she was three, I was able ride her with barely any problems, and she was still very green. But don't take any of this in the wrong way. She is an amazing horse, but I did have my share of spills on her. I had plenty of them. But she just tries so hard for me and tries to keep me in the saddle, whatever the cost may be for her that I decided to not include that.

"Over the years we have worked together, I'm fourteen and she's eight, our partnership and overall relationship has only gotten stronger. It's like we've been taking two steps forward and no steps back. Me, Ty, Logan, Nick, and Red all call her my baby sitter horse. Anyone who sees me ride her calls her my match horse. And they're right.

"That's why the accident happened, though. Sonja knew she wouldn't have been able to take the jump I asked her to take. It was only a two six oxer, which is like walking on the flat for us, but it was in a course, and the angle was too sharp. But she wanted to please me. She wanted to get over this for me. But now she's completely healed, and I will never ever let anything like that happen again to her. I love her too much for her to be hurt ever again.

"I supposed you could say that I've taken to living her almost. I'll get out here very early in the mornings, and, when there isn't any school, I'll leave very late in the evening. Sometimes, when Old Man Ragsdale lets me, I'll spend the night at the barn. But not in it, no, my parents cross the line there when there could be snakes and mice that come out at night.

"Instead, I sleep in the spare guest house. The house is, ironically enough, right next to Sonja's stall. I'm able to see her any time when I look out the window which faces the barn. It's really comforting to me to know that she's okay at night and I can watch over her there. I sleep there a lot during the summer.

"You guys really can't tell anyone. Not a soul, living or dead. I'm just kidding, but seriously, you can't talk about it when the other kids from the barn are around. Not in their ear shot, at least. I've been keeping this a secret ever since I started showing A-circuit. I started A-circuiting when I was about ten.

"The only people who know about this are, the obvious, my parents and my trainer, who will become your trainer in a very short while, and the stable hands: Red, Ty, Nick, and Logan. My friend, Angela, and her boyfriend, Ben, know too, but they're at the Sedge Hill show today.

"They are the only people I trust to keep my secret and to not tell anyone. I'm gonna trust you five with my biggest secret as well. That and Alice made me tell you guys. She said that the Cullens and Hales knew how to keep a secret. Well, you're in for something if you can.

"There's a group of girls here, Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica Stanley who will do anything to know why I don't go to shows. But don't get her Jessica Stanley, or better known as Jess S., confused with the other Jessica, Jessica Conory, or JessCy. And that's basically it. By the time your lesson is over, they showees will be through with their parading in the ring and I'll introduce you to them all. Most of them are nice, except for those three girls. Sorry about monopolizing all of that time of yours."

"It's perfectly fine, Bella," said Edward, his face looking like he was in shock.

I checked my watch. It was nearly time for their lesson. "Hey, you guys, I had better get you out to the ring or Ms. Jennifer will have my head." They all laughed as we walked out of the barn to the ring and I joined in with them, too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…so that was a monologue of a chappie, but I'm getting back into the swing of things, so please, please don't flame me! Constructive criticism would be TERRIFIC!!!!!! But I did keep true to my word and dedicate this whole chapter to Bella's explanation. The next chapter will be up ASAP, I promise! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches!**

**~Lissie**


	4. Chapter 4

Preparing The Cullen's and Hale's for Their First Lesson

**A/N: So I guess the title explains the whole chapter. I hope you enjoy and so far, I seem to be keeping up my resolution (for now...XD) **

**Oh, and any horses described in this chapter are up on my profile (I don't own any of those pictures, just to let you know XD)Enjoy!**

**Normal Disclaimer**

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was almost three o'clock, so I went out to the ring and saw Ms. Jennifer in a lesson.

"Ms. Jennifer, would you like me to help the Cullens and the Hales tack up?"

"That would be great, Bella, thank you. I'm trying to think who to use for them. Bring Lacy down to a walk," she said to her student. "Can you call them out here?" she asked me.

"Sure," I agreed as I went back to the barn.

I saw all of them together in a circle looking like they were talking.

"Um guys," I said timidly. They all looked at me and smiled. "Ms. Jennifer needs to see you to determine which horses you're riding."

"Okay, Bella," Emmett said cheerfully.

They all followed me out to the ring.

"Ms. Jennifer, these are the Cullens and the Hales."

She looked over at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said kindly. "Have any of you actually ridden a horse before, not like a pony ride, but ridden without assistance?"

They all shook their heads.

Then she turned towards me. "Bella, here is the plan. Alice will ride Miss Emmy Lou; Emmett will ride Dancer, but brown Dancer, as you can imagine. Rosalie will ride Cygnet; Jasper will ride Charlie and Edward... who can he ride?"

"He can ride Sonja," I offered. Sonja may be an A-circuit horse, but she was just as wonderful for the beginners.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She's been worked twice and very sound. I jumped her on a three foot six course with Red helping me out today."

"No complications whatsoever?"

"None noticeable to my eye or Red's and you know his dad is the vet."

"Perfect. I'm almost done with Lacy, so do you want to help them fetch the other horses?"

"I'd love to."

So we walked back to the barn. Emmy was an old Quarter Horse that the trainers used on the beginners she was 14.2 hands high, the tallest a pony could be before it was classified as a horse. She was a very sweet pony...until you got a gelding behind her.

There were two Dancers at the barn. Brown dancer, his registered name was Powwow Dancer, was a placid horse. And despite his size, he was very calm, more like a teddy bear. But the other Dancer could be hard to handle and just a spas.

Cygnet (but everyone called him Ciggy), was a chestnut Arabian. He was very sweet but had the bounciest trot! He was also very old but was a whole lot less temperamental than Emmy.

Charlie was an old Appy, and Appaloosa horse. I don't think he had a mean bone in his body. All of these horses were "push button ponies," or horses. Meaning, a bomb would go off and they wouldn't even blink.

My Sonja wasn't exactly like that, but I had gotten her to trust people (mostly me) so much that she would do anything for them. But she still had a little bit of spirit in her, but seemed to know when there was a beginner or not on her back, so she would time her exuberance well and playfully buck only when I was on her back.

As I was thinking about all of that, I had gotten the horses and put them all on the cross ties, ready to be groomed on and tacked up.

"Alice, Emmy is on the cross ties closest to the fan; Emmett, Dancer is to her left; Rosalie, Ciggy is to his left; Jasper, Charlie is on the cross ties closest to the rear entrance; and Edward, you'll come with me to tack up Sonja, but I just need to instruct them first. You all have plenty of time until your lesson, about forty five minutes; I just want you guys to be ready early."

They all nodded and went to their assigned horses except Edward who stayed next to me. Smart child, he was.

I told them what each brush (the ones they would use) does and how to use it.

**APOV:**

The horse I'm riding, Emmy, looks so sweet. She's very small, just like me! And jazzy says I'm sweet, so we're very much alike.

"Oh, and Alice," Bella said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"This goes for everyone, especially the ones who have geldings, boy horses: don't let your horse get too close to Emmy's backside, or she will kick you or your horse."

We all nodded. She's feisty, too, just like me! I was very excited. And when I looked at Edward, he was staring at Bella like he was in a trance! This is obviously a good sign! I exchanged a knowing glance with my other brother, Emmett. We knew that Operation Matchmaker would (finally) be able to be put into play.

This was going to be fun!

**EmPOV:**

This'll be fun! But I (for once) have to be careful about how loud I talk and all of that jazz. Not that Mom doesn't rebuke me enough at home, but there is no real danger. Here, there is.

My horse, Dancer is huge!!! Like me. But he seems very nice and calm. (The second part) not like me.

But still, it's all very exciting and little Eddie is looking at Bellsies (a nickname I picked up from one of the stable hands, Logan, I believe his name was), like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I looked over at Alice, and I knew that she saw Edward, too. It was now time for Operation Matchmaker: an operation that Alice and me have been waiting so long to use on Edward.

This was gonna be fun!

**RPOV:**

Bella seemed very nice and I could tell that she, Alice, and I were going to be great friends.

The horse I was to ride, Cygnet, was a pony, I could tell that much, but I could also see that he was very sweet. I couldn't wait to ride him!

I saw the way Edward had been looking at Bella. I couldn't wait for him to get the guts to ask her out.

If he ever did.

But I knew that if he didn't Alice and Emmett would be sure to help him out with that.

This was going to be...interesting to say the least.

**JPOV:**

My horse, Charlie, was just right for me. He was unobtrusive, quiet, and seemingly intuitive, which made him charismatic. Those are all of the traits everyone says I carry. I know I am quiet and unobtrusive, but I'm not too sure about the others. But oh well, I'm excited all the same.

As I'm sure my twin and my friends had, I saw Edward staring at Bella like she was the most beautiful creature alive. I will admit, she was very beautiful, but no one could ever compare to Alice, but maybe I'm just a bit biased.

This lesson would be...what's the word, interesting, if not fun.

**EPOV:**

I was still speechless. It was such an honor to ride her horse.

I waited silently next to her, taking in all she was saying so I could impress her with my quick learning when it came my time to groom on and tack up her horse, Sonja.

She carefully instructed each one of them on how to groom, and I watched each time. She picked out all of the horses feet for them, since she said it can be tedious to do. How sweet of her.

Then she told them all to hold tight for a second and turned towards me. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yup," I responded.

So she led me to her horse's stall. I used all I remembered, which was surprisingly a lot. She looked impressed.

"Did you know any of this before today?"

I could lie and say yes, or I could tell the truth and say no. "No, today is my first day doing anything like this."

"I'm very impressed. You seem more than capable to learn, and eager, too."

I couldn't suppress a smile. She was impressed by me! Impressed by my quick learning, but impressed all the same!

This was going to be fun.

**BPOV:**

I finished with Edward and got the rest of them tacked up with ten minutes to spare. I was impressed with all of them, especially Edward. He was so sweet and undoubtedly handsome. But I bet he's taken, so I best not get my hopes up.

But they were already to ride, so I lead them all, one by one, out of the barn and into the ring.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R Please!!!! I worked very hard on this and it's pretty long for me!!!! Don't lose hope yet!! ;)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~ Lissie**

**P.S. If you have any question whatsoever (horse questions, terminology, general, etc, please, PM me and don't hesitate to ask!)**


	5. Chapter 5

The First Lesson

**A/N: Title explains itself again! I hope all of you guys are proud of me for posting so often! I won't let you down again and if something comes up where I won't be able to post for a bit, I'll be sure to tell you! **

**I hope you'll like this: it's a little bit of ExB talk. Have fun with it!**

**I just wanted to give a thank you to Random Freaky Kid and Lady Autumnails who reviewed for me! Anyone who reviews get their name up here!!!**

**Normal Disclaimer**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Bella, I'll be needing your help in the lesson, is that okay with you?" requested Ms. Jennifer.

"That's perfectly fine," I answered.

"I can't handle all five of them and since you are so good with Sonja, would you mind instructing him today? I'll give you his share of the money."

"Of course I'll help, but I won't take the money."

"Nonsense! If you're helping, then you deserve a share."

"But I'm not the one who's actually teaching, so I don't need the money."

"We'll see, Bella, we'll see." She hadn't given in, but she hadn't blatantly disagreed.

I walked over to Edward. "I guess it'll be you and me today. Ms. Jennifer has her hands full with your siblings, Rosalie, and Jasper, so I'm teaching you today."

Was that a flash of...joy in his eyes when I said that? No, it couldn't be. It wouldn't make sense. I decided not to worry about that now.

"So first thing I'll teach you is how to mount." I led him to the mounting block and instructed him to get on the block. I checked his girth, all the while explaining to him what I was doing.

"You should mount on the left side, and you should lead your horse from the left side, but that's another story entirely."

He paid very good attention to me and my instructions and caught on quickly.

"Okay," I said, "first you'll want to grab the reigns and a handful of mane." He did just that.

"Then grab the back of the saddle."

"Why not just grab the front of the saddle and the back of the saddle?" he asked.

"Good question, because what if your girth wasn't tight enough? Do you know what would happen?"

"No, I don't," he said, looking a little embarrassed at the fact.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to." He visibly relaxed. "But what would happen is that your saddle would go upside down."

"Oh," he said, and his mouth popped open into a perfect "o" shape. _Watch it, Bells,_ I rebuked myself. _He may be gorgeous, but you need to be professional._

But I couldn't help a little laugh. "It won't happen to you. I've checked your girth and you're good to go."

He let out another sigh of relief, but seemed embarrassed about it.

"Alrighty then, you can put your foot in the stirrup and swing on up there."

He did so with perfect grace. It left me breathless. I adjusted his stirrups for him and then he was good to go.

And thus began our lesson.

I walked around the ring with him for a few circuits. We were using the smaller arena while Ms. Jennifer and the other children were using the larger, outdoor ring.

He have very nice posture up on the horse and I only had to remind him a couple of times to keep his heels down and only had to show him once how to hold the reigns. His legs were in the correct position the moment his heels were down and his shoulders always stayed back. He had picture perfect riding posture. It was somewhat like me when I was a child.

I decided to be friendly and talk to him. "So, Edward did your family and the Hales just move here to Forks?"

"Yes, we did actually. But we're not all blood related. Jasper and Rosalie are, but Emmett, Alice, and I are adopted."

"Oh I'm so sorry, please; if it makes you uncomfortable or upset, please don't talk about it."

"It really doesn't. I was born in Chicago and my parents died of the Spanish influenza when I was about two and a half. Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents, adopted me when I was about three. I don't remember my parents at all." He looked at for a moment before paying his attention to Sonja.

"Emmett's parents died of a bear maul. We were all on a picnic at Yellow Stone when we saw them. Emmett was four at the time and I was three, but he doesn't remember too much of his childhood."

Then he chuckled softly. "Alice is the most interesting of all of us. According to the police who were at the scene of the accident, Alice and the rest of her family, her mom, her dad, and her older sister, were in a car crash along with her and were killed instantly. But not Alice, she was in a coma for a month though. When she woke up, she had no recollection of her past life whatsoever. So it was as if she really was born to Carlisle and Esme."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, I know."

I then decided on becoming more professional. I flashed him what my dad calls my Daddy Warbucks grin (since there is the Million Dollar grin, and my dad likes to be funny). His breath seemed to catch for some unfathomable reason.

During the duration of the lesson, we worked on stopping and getting Sonja to walk on again. He had a knack for it.

I knew that I was getting too close to him. He seemed like a boy who wouldn't take my warning and would try to date one of the girls like Tanya or Jess S.

After the lesson, I taught him how to dismount and he led Sonja into the barn.

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like this? Is it good? Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R please!!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


	6. Chapter 6

More Secrets?

**A/N: okay, nothing much, but I just wanted to let you all know that you should feel loved that I did most of this at about 1:30 in the morning! Oh, and I changed a part in Chapter Two (I changed it – go look!) but I'll tell you anyway, it's going to be in April, not June...it just works better. Kay thanks!**

**Normal Disclaimer**

* * *

BPOV:

After their lesson, I went into the tack room to play guitar. Their parents had called and said that they wouldn't be able to pick up the Cullens and the Hales until later. They had all gone off to somewhere I didn't remember but I knew that they couldn't get into too much trouble.

So I took out my old Fender electric guitar. I had my travel amp with me, too. Oddly enough, the horses don't mind the sound of the amplified guitar. In fact, as long as it wasn't too loud, they actually seemed to like it.

After a quick tuning, I started to play a song I loved and knew very well: _American Idiot_ by Green Day (**A/N: I'm taking out the swearing, just so you know)**

_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind f*** America_

I was just jamming out with myself, really. I always had fun like this but what I didn't know was that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were right outside the tack room door.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

I was unaware of their entering the room because I was really into the music. Horses and music. The two things I couldn't ever live without.

_Well maybe I'm the f***** America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

I finally realized that they were in the room when I heard Jasper using one of the feed buckets as a makeshift drum. I looked up, not missing a beat and still singing, to see Emmett air-basing, and Edward singing into an invisible mic and playing an invisible keyboard.

_Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

"Yeah," I said strumming the last chord.

"Wow, Bella, you're and amazing rider, you sing like a pro, you play a mean guitar, is there anything you can't do??" asked a very bewildered Emmett.

"There's lotsa stuff, too many to name." I blushed at his compliments.

"Aww, Bellie blushes!!" Emmett cooed.

I punched him lightly on the arm.

He winced ... well; I thought I had punched him lightly.

You guys want to jam to another song?" I asked.

"Sure!" all three of the exclaimed. Emmett was obviously over the punch.

"You'll really have to come over sometime, Belle," Jasper said. "Bring your guitar, we have a recording studio and we could all start a band."

"That would be sick!" Emmett said.

"That would be pretty sweet," Edward agreed vehemently. "You're great, Bella! We've wanted to start a band for ages, but we've seemed to be missing that one touch, it's you." The other boys murmured in agreement. I grinned.

"How about some Relient K?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Emmett exclaimed. The other boys nodded their heads vigorously, seeing as Emmett's words had said all that could be said.

"Sounds sweet." Then I started to play. Edward and I started singing at the same time. I looked at him at the same moment he looked at me. I winked. I could've sworn that his eyes widened for a split second, but he recovered fast.

We started with the chorus just to get used to each other's singing. Then Edward started to sing the first verse of _Sadie Hawkins Dance_ by Relient K.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking _

Then I joined in for the chorus:

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

I sang the second verse:

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

And Edward joined in for the chorus (he had a beyond amazing voice):

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater? _

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Edward sang the first part of the last verse:

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

Then I sang the next part of it:

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

Then we ended by singing the chorus twice more together:

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

I strummed out the final chord and Jasper ended with a small drum roll.

"This is so sweet!" I exclaimed.

Then I heard a car horn beep. "I think that's your parents," I said. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's the law," Emmett said. He rolled his eyes.

I rolled mine, too. "I feel your pain, dude."

They laughed.

"I'll meet up with all of you then, okay? Just be on the lookout for Jess S., Tanya, and Lauren. All blondies, can't miss them. I looked pointedly at Edward when I said what I said next: "watch your backs. They have no shame."

Edward's eyes widened out of fear in a way that made me think that something had happened to him that would have left a scarring memory.

"HEY, ALICE!" Emmett called. "TELL MOM FOR FIVE MORE MINUTES, OKAY?"

"Got it," she answered.

"One more song?" he asked, his pleading eyes relentless.

"Of course, I've got nowhere to go."

"Sounds good," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Linkin Park, anyone?" Jasper suggested.

"I'm in," Emmett agreed.

"Same," said Edward.

"I love that band," I said. "Leave out all the rest?"

They all nodded their heads.

I started to play a simple tune for this. I looked over at Edward, he nodded his head in my direction, smiling. So I started to sing the first verse:

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

Then Edward joined in:

_  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Then Edward sang the next verse:

_  
Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me_

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

Then I joined in:

_  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

And we finished the rest of the song by singing together in perfect harmony I may add:

_  
Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

"That was awsomee!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"It really was," Edward agreed.

Jasper and I nodded our heads.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," they all agreed at once.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it??? REVIEW PLEASEEE!!!!!**

**Thanks bunches,**

**Lots of love,**

**~Lissie 3**


	7. Chapter 7

School

**A/N: Okay, it's school...just so you know, all of the girls' outfits are on my profile and so are the guitars!!! So, enjoy!!**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

I rolled my sleepy body over to my alarm clock. It was five o'clock. Why on this good earth would I set my alarm clock to five in the flippin' morning? One word: Michael. Michael was my annoying older brother. I loved him to death obviously, but he could get under my skin...a lot. Oh well, that just means I'll have time to play my guitar. Jasper may have had a recording studio, but I did, too. No one would hear me and I was now wide awake, so I decided to go down and play some. So I put on some flip flops and went down stairs.

I had more than my trusty Fender, I had three other guitars, but that one was a true vintage, and I'd never play it. So really, I only had two more, which was more than enough. But my favorite was my Anthem electric. Model PST20, the color honey burst, it was sexy, for lack of better words. Really, in the description on the site it called this model a "supermodel." I agreed.

I looked behind me to make sure I had closed the door. I hadn't. I was glad I checked. So I shut the door and keyed in the code which locked it.

I swiftly tuned it and I started to play a song I knew very well: _Pieces of Me_ by Ashlee Simpson:

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Well, today's Monday...and this has been the first time that I've ever looked forward to a Monday...coincidence for sure.

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

I looked at the clock: it was a quarter till six. I decided to first, take a look at the weather then jump in the shower.

I was shocked. When I opened my laptop and checked the weather, it was calling for another bright, sunny, and warm day! And in Forks! Two days of sunshine in a row was unheard of, much less one day.

So I decided to wear my ripped up skinny jeans, one of my many pairs, my navy blue tank with gold sequin-like things on the top, and my shimmery converses. I did my makeup lightly and went back downstairs to grab my Anthem.

It was six thirty and I was very thankful for the fact that my parents had our walls soundproofed. Because it meant I could get my revenge on my brother. He played guitar, too but in his room. (I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I was a whole lot better than he was at it).But he had and amp which is what I needed. So I took my guitar into his room and shut the door. I quietly plugged my guitar into his amp and cranked the volume up all the way. Then I just started to shred. My revenge.

It worked, too. He literally jumped up a foot in the air before waking up. Once he was fully awake, he glared at me.

"G'morning, brother dear, you know what they say about revenge, right? Revenge is best served cold. So please, enjoy."

I then ran to my room. I brought my guitar to school with me. I always seemed to keep it in perfect shape no matter where I took it.

I was ready for school and now it was seven o'clock. I had already eaten a small bowl of cereal and a bit of scrambled eggs.

I just ambled around my house doing nothing for the next half hour until I could go to school. Once it was finally seven thirty, I got on my motocross bike, guitar slung on my back in its gig case, and I sped off towards Forks High School, where I was a freshman at.

Once I arrived at school, I decided to make my renowned picturesque entrance. I dramatically got off my bike, took off my helmet, and shook out my always straight hair. I looked around me peeking up over my sunglasses and saw the Cullens and Hales. Emmett and Rosalie were staring at their surroundings, as were Alice and Jasper. There was only one who was looking at me: Edward. His jaw had dropped when he saw me and, I wasn't too sure, but I think he eyes glazed over, too.

Then I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and their warm breath whisper in my ear.

"Hello, beautiful," the voice said. Mike Newton was the owner of the voice. I hated that child with a passion, but of course, he had to fawn over me at any chance. Not that I would ever understand why.

"Go away Mike," I all but growled. I looked up at to see Edward looking furious. I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me.

"Don't be like that, Bella."

"I'll be anyway I want, freak."

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Edward's musical voice rang out, full of venom.

"Do I know you?" Mike asked.

"No, but I doubt you want to."

"MIKE NEWTON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!" my brother Michael yelled.

"Oh, hey, Michael, this, oh, haha, yeah...funny story...I've got to go, see ya." Then Mike ran like the coward he was.

"Thanks, Michael," I said to my brother, hugging him.

"No problem, lil' sis." He hugged me back.

Then I looked at Edward. "Thanks so much, Edward, really," I said gratefully and hugged him too.

He seemed to stiffen a little bit but then relaxed and hugged me back.

I saw that my brother had left. Edward stepped back and seemed to have seen what I was wearing for the first time. His jaw dropped.

"Y-you look, um..." he trailed off, seeming at loss for words.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"BELLA!!" Emmett called.

"EMMETT!" I called back.

"Omigosh, Bella, you look AMAZING!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks, Ali, you look amazing, too. And of course you do, Rosalie."

"Thank you, Bella, you look...how do I say this? Oh yes, you look HOT!"

I let out a bark of a laugh.

I turned on my Ipod and put it on shuffle. What shocked me wasn't the song, but the reaction.

"Tik Tok? I love this song!!" was on the lines of what they all said.

So Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I started to sing together.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)_ - Edward_  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)_ – Jasper and Emmett_  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_(Edward pretended to act "drunk" and I pretended to smack him, giggling)

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

I even copied KE$HA's laugh to perfection.

I went with the Cullens and the Hales to pick up their schedules. It seemed that Rosalie and Emmett had the same schedules (oh, and did I mention that they're dating?), Alice and Jasper have the same schedules (they're dating, too), and Edward and I have the same schedules (we're not dating...haha)

So I took Edward by the hand and led him to my – our – first class, Algebra II.

The teacher, Mr. Varner, was nice, but had that air around him that you knew that he thought that he was better than everyone else.

I was very glad that I had been sitting alone this year, because when I brought him to Mr. Varner, he said to Edward that he could sit next to me or Lauren (a freak with fake...everything). He chose me.

After Algebra II we had Spanish II which Edward chose to sit next to me again in. Then we had English. Once again, he sat next to me. But that was only because Mike Newton decided to sit next to Jess S. Smart Boy. Then we had lunch which whizzed by all too fast like it normally does.

After lunch, we had biology then gym. Then school was mercifully over.

**EPOV:**

My family and I had arrived to school very early and the Hales had met up with us just a few minutes after. They were taking in all of their surroundings, but I was waiting for Bella. I had a major crush on her already, not to sound too girly. Once she arrived at school, she made a seriously picturesque entrance. She dramatically got off her motocross bike, took off her helmet, and shook out her gorgeously straight hair. She looked around her peeking up over her sunglasses and saw us. She caught me looking at her, my jaw agape and my eyes glazed over.

Then some boy wrapped his arms around her waist and he whispered something in her ear. She looked very angry. Then she looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to help her. So I walked her way.

"Don't be like that, Bella," the boy said.

"I'll be anyway I want, freak," Bella growled

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" _I_ growled at him.

"Do I know you?" the child asked.

"No, but I doubt you want to."

"MIKE NEWTON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!" another boy (obviously Bella's brother) yelled.

"Oh, hey, Michael, this, oh, haha, yeah...funny story...I've got to go, see ya." Then Mike (which I took as his name) ran like the coward he was.

"Thanks, Michael," she said to her brother, hugging him.

"No problem, lil' sis." He hugged her back.

Then she looked at me. "Thanks so much, Edward, really," she said gratefully and hugged me too.

I stiffened a little bit but then relaxed and hugged me back. She was hugging me? Oh, wow.

I saw that her brother had left. I stepped back and really noticed was wearing for the first time. My jaw dropped.

"Y-you look, um..." I trailed off, at loss for words. Words could not describe her

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"BELLA!!" Emmett called.

"EMMETT!" she called back.

"Omigosh, Bella, you look AMAZING!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks, Ali, you look amazing, too. And of course you do, Rosalie."

"Thank you, Bella, you look...how do I say this? Oh yes, you look HOT!"

Bella let out a bark of a laugh.

She turned on her Ipod and put it on shuffle. She seemed shocked at our reactions.

"Tik Tok? I love this song!!" was on the lines of what we all said.

So Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I started to sing together.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)_ - Me_  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)_ – Jasper and Emmett_  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_(Edward pretended to act "drunk" and I pretended to smack him, giggling)

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

She even copied KE$HA's laugh to perfection. But yet again, wasn't she perfect?

She went with us to pick up their schedules. It seemed that Rosalie and Emmett had the same schedules (oh, and did I mention that they're dating?), Alice and Jasper have the same schedules (they're dating, too), and Bella and I have the same schedules (we're not dating...I wish we were though...)

So she took me by the hand and led him to my – our – first class, Algebra II.

The teacher, Mr. Varner, was nice, but had that air around him that you knew that he thought that he was better than everyone else.

I was very glad that she had been sitting alone this year, because when I brought him to Mr. Varner, he said to Edward that I could sit next to her or this other girl, Lauren (who I could tell was freak with fake...everything). I chose her, hands down.

After Algebra II we had Spanish II which I chose to sit next to her again in. Then we had English. Once again, I sat next to her. But that was only because Mike Newton decided to sit next to Jess S. Smart Boy. Then we had lunch which whizzed by all too fast like it normally does.

After lunch, we had biology then gym. Then school was mercifully over.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sooooo? How'd you like it? If you don't want me to be in torturous agony waiting to know, PLEASE review!!!! The next chapter will be at the barn (P.S. From now on, there will be about two songs each chapter.)**

**(P.P.S. This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written ~ feel loved!!)**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Lissie 3**

**VVVVVVV__!!REVIEW!!__VVVVVVV**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Two Words: Apple Bottom

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry for not posting! I feel HORRIBLE!!!!! So much has come up and I just haven't had time (but I'll make it up to you, I promise!) okay, so there's a picture of Michael and Kasi up on my profile, just so you know ****) oh, and I've been trying to make the dialogue more "colloquial" just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I haven't made up!**

* * *

BPOV:

After school, we all met by my beloved motocross bike to figure out what we were going to do that afternoon. My parents, Charlie and Rene Swan, were world renowned 3-day eventers (they had even been in the Olympics and the Grand Prix) left today and were competing for the week, so it was just going to be me and my Michael. But Michael had a girlfriend, Kasi, a really nice, kinda shy girl. So he'd probably be at her house a lot, which gave me much more freedom. Michael could be like a mother hen at times, but I loved him to death.

"Bella…earth to Bella…." Alice said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha-?" I said spasing out a little. They all laughed and thought it was hilariously funny. I poked my tongue out at them, which made them laugh even harder.

"We asked you if we could go crash at your place with you, or would it be rude to invite ourselves?" Alice asked, apparently repeating herself.

"Yeah, sure, of course, I don't mind at all. Mom and Dad are gone for the week so it'll only me, Michael, and sometimes Kasi, but her and Michael will be at her house most of the time, 'cus she's an emancipated minor and all. So make yourselves at home."

"Sounds good!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed, including Emmett.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we all got to my house (I beat them all, I had one of my very best friends, Jacob Black, redesign my motocross bike for speed….and he gave it a killer new paint job, too), I smiled triumphantly at Emmett who was pouting at the fact that I won. Then we all went into the house, kicked off our shoes by the door and dropped our backpacks in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, you guys," I said to them, "I'm just gonna get changed."

"Us too," Alice said on behalf of her and Rosalie. I gave them both a knowing look and we all laughed.

So the three of us raced upstairs and quickly got out the clothes I had ready for us. For me, I had a black sweetheart neckline cami with lace at the top and purple Apple Bottom Jeans. For shoes, I had black high tops with silver glitter all over them. To accessorize, I had a diamond ring, a "Drink Me" necklace (_Alice in Wonderland_), and an _Alice in Wonderland_ charm bracelet. I also put a pair of sunglasses on the top of my head.

When I walked out, the girls started to catcall. I just laughed and shooed Alice into my colossal closet for her turn.

Alice wore a white halter cami and green Apple Bottom Jeans. She wore black ballet flats with a white rose on the front to them. She had a pink rose ring, _Alice in Wonderland _necklace and earrings, and a metal headband with pearls and a black bow on it. She looked so cute!

Next was Rosalie's turn. She wore a grey and black bow cami and denim Apple Bottom Jeans and black ankle boots with lotsa straps on them. She had an _Alice in Wonderland_ themed necklace, earrings, and ring. And she wore a black Vans hat **(all outfits are on my profile). **She looked….Rosalie; there wasn't another way to put it.

When we walked down, the boys' eyes bugged out and their jaws hit the floor, and I swear I saw some drool come out of all of their mouths.

"Music?" I requested.

"Sure!" Alice said. Then she started a song in her iHome. Us three girls knew what was coming so we laughed.

"Ready, boys?" I asked.

They nodded their heads. Em couldn't take his eyes off of Rose and Jazz couldn't take his off of Alice. And for some reason, Edward couldn't stop staring at me.

Then the music started. Low, by Flo Rida, featuring T-Pain. (**You may wanna look at the song, I've added stuff, and you'd be surprised to see who's singing, well, rapping, what =) well, really, just the 1****st**** chorus and then at the beginning of each verse)**

-------

_[Intro - Emmett]_  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

_[Chorus All:]_  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (Boys: jeans) – _**I started dancing some, with the satisfaction of seeing Edward's eyes bug out…again.**_  
Boots with the fur (Boys: with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her – _**Alice and Rose pointed to me**_  
She hit the floor Boys: she hit the floor) – _**I went down a little**_  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low – _**I did that "Low" thing that you do at dances**_  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (Boys: with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Boys: hey) – _**I popped my hips to the right**_  
She hit the floor (Boys: she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low – _**I did that "Low" thing again**_

_[Edward] – __**I SWEAR he's looked so hot rapping this….**_  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

_[Chorus All]_

_[Jasper]_  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

_[Chorus All]_

_[Emmett]_  
Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock

_[Chorus All]_

----

Rose and Alice gave us a round of applause.

"Niceee Bella!" they said.

"Hey – what about us guys?" Emmett pouted.

"Oh, yeah, you guys were good, too," Rose said very blasé (joking, of course).

We all laughed.

"Hey, guys, we need to come up with a band name," I said to Edward, Jazz, and Em.

They all agreed. "Well, how about Three Guys and a Girl?" Em suggested.

"Sounds very….sexist," I said. Edward and Jazz laughed. "And besides, it sounds like that restaurant Five Guys." Everyone laughed at that.

"How about EQ Kids, you know, EQ like equestrian," Jasper offered.

"Hmm, maybe," Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"How about All about the Swan-Cullens-Hales…" Edward trailed off…smart boy.

"Hmmm how about Third Generation," I said. I explained to them (because they looked very confused) that we're sort of like the third generation of music (if you think about it, the old guys, the younger and then us.)

They all like that a lot.

"Third Generation!" Emmett enthused, pumping his fist into the air. We all got a good laugh out of that and his show of enthusiasm.

I looked at the guys. "You three," I said to them, "follow me. Sorry, Rose, Alice, you have to stay here. You can watch TV or summthin' if you'd like."

"Sure, America's Next Top Model is having a marathon right now!" I'm not even sure which of them said it over the squeals while they ran to the couch making a dive landing. I laughed.

Then I led the guys to my recording studio. They looked at it with wide eyes.

"Mannn, Bella! So you're a star equestrian, you sing like an angel, you play guitar like a goddess, _and_ you have your own recording studio?? Anything else?! Emmett enthused very easily, I learned. Edward said something under his breath after Emmett said the thing about the goddess, which got the boys to start hooting and hollering.

I laughed. "Don't you have a studio, Jazz?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but not like this! It's more of a garage studio."

"Oh, I see. You guys wanna record summthin'? How about a little Venga Boys?"

The all agreed enthusiastically. I gave Edward the piano, Em my drums, and Jazz my base. I grabbed my Anthem (which I had put on its stand after school) and I went up to the mic up front, even though we all had our own mics.

"Let's get started in here!" We burst out into a jam session of the Black Eyed Peas before we really got to playing.

------

(All)  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Third Generation's back in town  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh

(Me)  
If you're alone and you need a friend  
(Edward)

Someone to make you forget your problems  
(Emmett)

Just come along baby  
Take my hand  
(Jasper)

I'll be your lover tonight

_[All]_  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
This is what I wanna do (Jasper)  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun (Emmett – in a very low voice)  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
One on one just me and you (Me and Edward….I think that was a sign….gosh he's cute…)  
Whoa oh whoa oh

_[All]_  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room

Whoa oh whoa oh  
Everybody get on down  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Third Generation's back in town

_[All]_

_[Chorus x3 - All]_

(Me)  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
(Edward)

Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
(Emmett)

Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
(Jasper)

Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
(All)  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh

_[Chorus x2 - All]_

------

We ended the song and looked at each other.

"Nicee," I said.

"Sweet," Edward agreed.

"We're pretty awesome," Jasper said.

"Uh, yeah! I mean we have Lil Miss Angel-goddess here, Mr. Piano Prodigy, Mr. Base-empath-y guy, and me!"

Me, Edward, and Jasper laughed.

"I guess we should start our homework, and then we can go out to the barn," I suggested.

The boys agreed so we went into the living room to start on our homework with the girls.

* * *

**A/N: how was that? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review, even though I know I don't deserve it! **

**Lots (and LOTS) of Love,**

**~Lissie3**


	9. Chapter 9

Annie Swan

(song - not mine! – Characters…well, most – not mine!)

**A/N: I'm not even going to try to apologize. I'm just going to promise to write more and see if I can win ya'lls trust back. I've been so incredible busy, but I know that doesn't cut it. So I'll just write. I might have to discontinue some stories right now, but we'll see. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy…**

BPov

All of us sat down around the table in my study to start on my homework. I couldn't concentrate. I knew what day it was, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. It was April 16th. It was Annie's day. I had to get to her. I had to. But how would I explain it to the rest? I don't think I could tell them the truth. Not without breaking down, at least. I tried to get out of there to at least my room, but they all saw me.

"Bella?" asked Edward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep back tears, "I'm good, thanks. I've got to go do something though. I'll be back, soon." I was nearly running to get out.

"Where are you go-," he started, but I saw Alice put her hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear to cut him off.

Then I ran out. I raced to my room and grabbed my acoustic guitar, my music book, a pencil, my phone, and the keys to my bike. I went to the garage and took off on my bike, not looking back.

EPov

"_Not now, Edward," Alice said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She needs to be alone. Go after her later."_

Then Bella took off.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Rosalie, looking genuinely concerned.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

I turned around at the sound of Alice gasping. I saw her with a photo album open in her arms and tears in her eyes.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, frantic to know what was bothering my twin sister. Jasper had already come up behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He too was shocked to the point of his jaw dropping, which wasn't normal for Jasper.

I rushed over to her and crouched down in front of her. She just pointed to a picture of an angelic-looking child who couldn't be older than four. Then on the next page the girl look as if she was posing to be a sick child with a thermometer in her mouth. The only problem was that anyone could tell that she was actually sick. Very sick.

"Oh my goodness," Alice breathed. I could hear the tears in her voice. I _had_ to go after Bella.

"I-I have to go," I said, nearly running out of the room.

"Wait – Edward." The voice surprised me. It was Emmett. "Let me go, too," he said. "I want to make sure she's okay. I know what it's like to lose a baby sister." Emmett's sister died of cancer when she was three.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go. We have to find her."

Then we both got into his jeep and tried to find her.

BPov

I had reached it – the cemetery. I can't believe that this was where the body of my baby sister was to rest. It hurt so much to even think about it.

I knew the way to her grave so well. I visit it so often. But today was so different. Today was the day that the sickness took her. It took Annie. _My_ baby sister. I still wish it could've been me instead of her. She was so young – she hadn't even turned six. She barely had any time to see the beauty of life.

Annie, Annette Alida Swan, was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of three. She was immediately went under chemotherapy treatment, and lost all of her hair. I cut my hair for her. They made a wig using my hair and other hair like mine. She was so strong, but the cancer took her life when she was five years old. Three years ago today. I knelt down by her grave and shed my tears. I then took out my guitar and started playing a song I had been thinking of writing ever since we had learned about the Lady of Shallot in English class. I knew it killed Mom and Dad not to be here today. And Michael…well, that was one of the reasons he's become so reserved.

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

"That's for you, Annie. I love you," I whispered to her before kissing her headstone.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call. Edward.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice scratchy from crying.

"A-are you okay?" I heard him ask, his voice soft.

"I don't know."

He walked over to me and put his arms around me. I leaned my head into his chest and began sobbing. It hurt so badly to lose Annie. She would've been eight today.

"I know it hurt, Bella," Said another voice – Emmett. I hadn't realized I was speaking aloud.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this," Edward said.

I shook my head. "How?"

"Because we're here." Emmett took over with the hugging and got his shirt ruined by me as well. But I don't think he minded.

"Bella, I know how you feel."

"No – no, you don't!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"How?"

"Because I…I lost my sister to cancer. Her name was Jennie. She was three years old. Sh-she never had a chance. It was just too much." Emmett broke down. So I held him and he held me as we cried into each other's shirts.

"What was her name?" Emmett asked me softly.

"Annie. Annette Alida Swan."

"Funny – Jennie's full name was Jeanette." I laughed softly at the irony.

"Was it – leukemia?" he asked.

I nodded slightly, pitifully.

He hugged me again. "Same, Bella, same."

I looked up at Edward, who was wiping his eyes. "You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Only if you are," Edward answered.

I touched Annie's stone tenderly then stood up with Emmett. I was ready.


End file.
